Lost in Love
by naru-chan-lover99
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupan sekolahnya ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya selama di sekolah ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto.

Title: Lost in Love

Pairing: Sasunaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, ShikaTema, dan yang lainnya

Ranting : T for now

Genre : Romance dan Drama

**Here The Story:**

"Naruto" – Bicara

'Naruto' – Pikiran

_Naruto _– Flashback

**Chapter 1 "Proloug"**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang liar dan mata biru serta bentuk wajah yang feminim duduk termenung di taman rumahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari England setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya disana selama 3 tahun di bidang teknologi dan fotografi. Nama pemuda itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Hah…" Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, soalnya ia baru berumur 16 tahun.

**Flashback**

"_APA!" kata Naruto tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Minato memiliki fisik yang sama dengan Naruto kecuali bentuk wajahnya lebih maskulin. Sedangkan Kushina memiliki rambut merah panjang dan mata hijau yang indah._

"_Kau dengar dengan jelas, Naruto. Sesampainya kau di Jepang, kau akan masuk Konoha Gakuen." Kata Minato._

"_Kenapa? Aku berencana ke Jepang untuk kerja, bukan sekolah." Tanya Naruto yang bingung._

"_Naru-chan, kami ingin kau memiliki teman sebaya, yang seumuran denganmu. Dan lagi, aku ingin kau segera mencari pacar. Di Konoha Gakuen, kau pasti akan menemukannya." Kata Kushina._

"_Ayah?" Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang bingung._

_Minato tersenyum lembut. "Naruto, kami ingin kau segera mencari pasangan hidup. Seseorang yang kau cintai dan akan selalu mendampingimu. Dan kau hanya perlu sekolah selama 1 tahun." Jelas Minato._

_Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan coba, tapi jangan banyak berharap." Kata Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa kabur._

_Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum mendengar keputusan Naruto._

**Flashback End**

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya ia tak ingin sekolah lagi, soalnya membosankan.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Iruka, salah satu pengasuhnya menghampiri dirinya. "Naruto-Sama!" Panggil Iruka. Pria berambut coklat dan memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya memasang ekspresi marah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Iruka. "Oh, helo, Iruka." Sapanya dengan santai.

"Naruto-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Eh! Bersantai?"

Iruka hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah anda saja. Saya kemari mencari anda karena ada tamu, katanya ia dari Konoha Gakuen." Kata Iruka.

"Oh, aku akan menemuinya." Kata Naruto. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Iruka mengikutinya. Disana telah menunggu seorang pria berambut silver yang memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kecuali matanya. Dan pria itu memiliki warna mata yang beda, yang kiri berwarna merah dan kanannya berwarna hitam. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku orange berjudul icha-icha paradise.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Naruto, mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan pria itu.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dihadapannya dengan ekspresi bosan. "Oh, saya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Saya kemari membawa surat yang anda butuhkan mengenai kepindahan anda ke sekolah kami." Katanya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari tasnya dan menyerahkan berkat itu pada Naruto. "Ini berkasnya. Berkas-berkas ini sudah harus dimasukkan secepatnya." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto menerima berkas itu dari Kakashi dan membacanya sekilas. "Terima kasih. Apakah anda akan segera pulang?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Kakashi berdiri.

"Yeah. Saya masih ada keperluan yang lain." Kata Kakashi.

"Kirae, tolong antar Hatake-san keluar." Perintah Naruto pada pelayannya.

Seorang gadis muda datang dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengikutinya. Sebelum Kakashi mengikuti Kirae, ia sempat bertukas pandang dengan Iruka.

'Wow, he's cute.' Itulah pikiran Kakashi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Melihat hal itu, Iruka menahannya.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan muda?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada tegas.

"Emm, ke kantor?" jawab Naruto tak yakin. 'Damn, kukira aku bisa kabur darinya dan mencetak foto-foto baru.' Pikirnya.

"Oh, no. Anda harus istirahat sekarang, tuan muda. Wajah anda pucat dan tak akan kubiarkan anda kerja sampai kondisi anda prima." Kata Iruka. Nada suaranya tak memberi celah bagi Naruto untuk membantah.

Dengan kekalahan, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Iruka seperti biasanya.

Saat mengikuti Naruto, pikiran Iruka dipenuhi oleh pria bernama Kakashi itu. 'Apa mungkin aku jatuh hati padanya? Itu… tak mungkin kan?' pikir Iruka.

%-%-%

Kediaman Senju…

"Apa kau yakin, Tsunade? Our Godson sudah kembali?" Tanya seorang pria setengah baya yang sangat norak. Ia adalah Jiraiya, seorang penulis novel dewasa.

"Ya. Kushina baru saja telepon memberitahu." Jawab seorang wanita yang cukup muda. Ia adalah Tsunade Senju, istri dari Jiraiya. Walaupun ia kelihatan muda, usianya sama seperti Jiraiya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menemui Naru-chan yang lucu. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuannya." Kata Jiraiya lirih.

"Meminta bantuan?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada tajam dan secara perlaha-lahan. Ia memandang Jiraiya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Hahaha, buka apa-apa, kok." Kata Jiraia. Nada suaranya gugup dan ia berkeringat dingin, mengecil dalam pandangan membunuh Tsunade.

"Baguslah. Aku tak ingin kau mencuci otak Naruto!" Kata Tsunade dengan tegas. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jiraia yang ketakutan.

'Uh… Hampir saja. Aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi.' Pikir Jiraiya. Ia bangkit dan segera keluar dariu ruangan, menghilang entah dimana.

%-%-%

Amerika…

"Kushina-honey, dimana kau?" cari Minato. Ia memasuki dapur dan menemukkan istrinya sedang membaca majalah. Ia menghampiri Kushina dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Kushina langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan memangdang Minato dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Kapan kau pulang, Minato?" tanyanya lembut, balas memeluk Minato.

"Baru saja, Honey. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Minato.

"Well, aku kepikiran dengan Naruto. Dia sedang apa sekarang, ya?"

Minato tersenyum dan berkata, "Ia akan baik-baik saja, Kushina. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sangat yakin, ia pasti akan menemukan pasangannya."

"Semoga saja." Kata Kushina, membalas senyuman Minato. "oh ya, aku sudah memberi kabar pada Tsunade kalau Naruto sudah kembali ke Jepang."

"Sigh… Semoga saja ia tak terpengaruh dengan Jiraiya. Aku tak ingin anak laki-lakiku menjadi mesum."

Kushina tertawa mendengar perkataan Minato. "Haha.. Aku yakin Tsunade takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Jangan lupa, kita akan segera menyusuk Naruto ke Jepoang setelah semua urusan disini sudah beres."

"Benar juga."

"Oh ya, kamu sudah menghubungi Mikoto dan Fugaku mengenai rencana kita?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Apa kau tahu kalau Naruto akan masuk sekolah bersama-sama dengan anak mereka, Sasuke?" Tanya Kushina.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Aku yakin kehidupan Naruto di sana akan menjadi sangat menarik." Kata Kushina.

%-%-%

Tbc…

Author Note: YEAH! My Fanfic keuda selesia juga! YES! Kalau kalian mau fic ini di lanjutin, please Review! Semua ku trima kok.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya selama di sekolah ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto.

Title: Lost in Love

Pairing: Sasunaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, ShikaTema, dan yang lainnya

Ranting : T for now

Genre : Romance dan Drama

**Warning: YAOI, don't like, don't read.**

**Here The Story:**

"Naruto" – Bicara

'Naruto' – Pikiran

_Naruto _– Flashback

Chapter 2 "First Day at School"

Pagi itu, Iruka membangunkan Naruto seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. "Naruto-sama! Bangun!" kata Iruka.

Reaksi yang Iruka dapatkan hanyalah Naruto yang membalikan badan dan menghiraukan Iruka. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat bangun dan menjalankan harinya seperti biasa. "Hmm, Biarkan aku tidur, Iruka." Kata Naruto setengah sadar.

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, kesabaran Iruka langsung habis. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil air dingin kemudian menyiram Naruto dengan air itu.

Naruto langsung terbangun dan memandang Iruka dengan ekspresi marah. "Kenapa aku harus disiram dengan air dingin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi kaunya tak mau bangun juga." Balas Iruka. " Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari penting bagimu."

"Hari penting?" kata Naruto bingung. Dia telah bangun dan berdiri, membuka piyamanya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Hari ini kau mulai sekolah!" Kata Iruka dengan nada suara yang besar.

Mendengar kata-kata Iruka, wajah Naruto menjadi pucat. "Kenapa aku tak dibangunkan lebih awal?" Tanya Naruto. Dengan kesal dia masuk kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia memakai kaos berwarna biru dan jeans hitam. Dia mengambil jam tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Sapa para pelayan yang dia lewati. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

%-%-%

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah elite, tempat anak-anak berbakat dan kaya bersekolah. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh keluarga senju dan tewlah berdiri selama bertahun-tahun.

Sekolah ini terbagi atas beberapa unit. Fokus cerita ini ada pada murid unit smu. Setiap unit di konoha gakuen memiliki gedung yang terpisah dan memiliki tempat parkir tersendiri.

Di depan gerbang gedung Smu, telah menunggu beberapa gadis. Mereka adalah Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno dan Karin, siswa junior kelas khusus dan merupakan gadis popular di seluruh sekolah.

Sakura Haruno memiliki rambut pink yang mencolok dan memakai banyak accesoris serta pakaian yang sangat terbuka. Rok mini pink serta topless pink.

Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang yang gelap. Dia memakai kameja putih dengan kancing terbuka lebar untuk memperlihatkan kelebihannya dan jeans panjang.

Karin, gadis berambut merah itu hanya memakai kaos hitam polos dengan rok mini, sama seperti Sakura.

Ketiga gadis ini sedang menunggu pujaan hati mereka, Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu pemiliki Uchiha Enterprise.

"Kapan Sasuke-kun akan sampai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yeah,, dia pasti sudah merindukanku." Kata Karin.

"Enak saja, ia pasti merindukanku, bukan kau! Dasar pelacur!" kata Ino. Dia memandang miring Karin dan Sakura.

Perkataan Ino memancing emosi dari Karin dan Sakura sehingga mereka bertiga bertengkar mulut dan saling melecehkan satu sama lain.

Sementara itu, Sebuah mobil Volvo merah masuk gerbang sekolah disusul Mercedes hitam. Kedua mobil itu mengambil tempat parkir khusus. Dari kedua mobil tersebut, keluar 5 pemuda. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara no Sabaku, dan Kiba Inuzuka.

Mereka berlima ini merupakan idola di Konoha Gakuen. Dan merupakan sahabat baik dari kecil.

Saat keluar dari mobil, mereka melihat Karin, Sakura dan Ino yang bertengkar seperti kucing. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Gaara melihat ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Neji cuek. Dia menarik Gaara kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua merupakan pasangan, dan mereka telah bersama lebih dari 2 tahun.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan mereka. Lebih baik kita segera masuk, aku ngantuk nih." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Benar kata Shika. Aku tak mau mereka mengganguku lagi. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan mereka baru sadar bahwa aku tak tertarik dengan mereka." Kata Sasuke datar.

Saat mereka berjalan masuk gedung, semua mata langsung memandang mereka. (AN: Maklum, orang popular^^) Mereka berlima berjalan dengan cuek, tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

Di loker sekolah, seorang gadis yang cukup manis menghampiri mereka. Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu Neji. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang banyak membuat gadis yang lain iri. Dan merupakan pacar Kiba.

"Pagi, sayang." Sapa Hinata. Dia memeluk Kiba. Kiba balas memeluk pacarnya yang manis dan cantik itu.

"Pagi, Hinata" Sapa Neji. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menanggukan kepala sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memendang Hinata dengan pandangan bosan.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah dengar kabar terbaru?" Tanya Sakura. Dia, Ino dan Karin telah menyusul Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Hanya saja, tak ada dari kelima pemuda itu yang menanggapi kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Kabar terbaru? Soal apa?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran.

"Kau belum tahu, Hinata? Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Jawab Ino.

Mendengar kata Murid baru, Sasuke menjadi tertarik. "Murid baru?"

"Yeah, murid baru. Katanya dia baru pulang dari Amerika. Hanya itu info yang bisa kudapat dari Kakashi-sensei." Kata Ino. Dia memang sangat jago untuk mencari informasi.

"Cewek?" Tanya Karin.

"Bukan. Katanya cowok. Dan umurnya lebih muda setahun dari kita, tapi masuk angkatan kita." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakkan dari parkiran sekolah. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya tak menghiraukan hal itu, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Sakura, Karin dan Ino penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi segera berlari menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Ayo, jangan hiraukan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas." Kata Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

%-%-%

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ukh, this suck! This is why I don't like go to school." Pikir Naruto. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan masuk gedung dengan cuek, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan suasana di sekitarnya.

"Whoa, dia manis"

"Siapa, ya?"

Semua perhatian hanya tertuju pada , Naruto hanya bersikap cuek, sampai seorang gadis menghampirinya. Gadis itu cukup tinggi dan postur tubuhnya bagus.

"Helo, perkenalkan aku Kirae. Kamu baru disini, ya?" Tanya gadis bernama Kirae itu to the point.

Naruto memperllihatkan senyum bisnisnya. "Ya, aku baru disini. Kalau boleh, bisakah kamu mengantar saya menuju ruang guru. Aku akan merasa tersanjung bila diantar gadis secantik kamu." Kata Naruto ramah.

Semua murid yang ada langsung mencair melihat senyuman manis Naruto. "Aku merasa tersanjung di puji orang secakep kamu. Mari, saya antar menuju ruang guru." Kata Kirae. Dia memandu Naruto menuju ruang guru. Banyak siswa, lelaki maupun perempuan memandang Kirae dengan pandangan membunuh.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Ino dan Karin tak percaya dengan pandangan mereka. "Wow, aku tak percaya… Dia cakep banget!" Kata Karin.

"Yeah.. Kira-kira dia masuk kelas mana?" kata Ino. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah di mana.

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto yang sudah jauh. "Memang dia cakep, tapi masih Sasuke-kun yang lebih cakep." Kata Inner Sakura.

"Hei, kembali ke kelas, yuk. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ajak Sakura. Dia sudah berjalan meninggalkan yang lain. Ino dan Karin segera menyusulnya.

%-%-%

Naruto berdiri di luar ruang guru setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kirae. "Sigh… I don't wanna do this.." katanya dengan lirih. Dengan berat hati, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Semua perhatian guru yang ada langsung berada pada Naruto. Dia merasa sangat gugup dan mencoba tersenyum. " Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto langsung menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Namikaze-san" balas Kakashi.

"Tolong panggil aku Naruto. Aku tak biasa dipanggil dengan marga. Boleh aku tahu, siapa wali kelasku nanti?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku yang akan jadi wali kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas." Kata Kakashi. Dia kembali dan segera mengambil bukunya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut dengannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas 2-Z, kelas khusus dengan murid yang sedikit. Anak wali Kakashi hanya ada 9 yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara no Sabaku, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka dan Karin.

Di depan kelas 2-Z…

"Yup, kita sudah sampai." Kata Kakashi. Dia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan kelas yang berantakan. Gaara sedang make out dengan Neji, Sakura dan Ino kembali bertengkar, Sasuke hanya diam, Shikamaru tidur, Karin sedang berdandan dan Kiba serta Hinata sedang bermesraan di sudut kelas.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. "Sigh.. Kenapa hidupku tak pernah simple?" pikir Naruto. Kepalanya menjadi sakit.

Semua perhatian ada pada Kakashi dan Naruto saat mereka masuk. Semua tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Kakashi-sensei datang tepat waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kakashi-sensei? Tak mungkin ia datang tepat waktu, dia selalu terlambat." Tanya Sakura. Dia yang pertama kali sadar dari shoknya.

"Ma… Aku merasa sakit hati, Sakura." Kata Kakashi.

"Maaf, siapa dia, sensei?" Tanya Hinata. Perhatiannya masih pada Naruto yang ekspresi wajahnya sangat bosan.

"Oh, ia murid baru. Namanya Naruto Na…" sebelum Kakashi sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Kata Naruto ramah.

"Wow, dia manis." Pikir Sasuke. Pandangannya tak meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merasa diperhatikan. Dia mencoba mencari siapa yang memperhatikannya. Pandangannya bertemu dangan Sasuke. Dan dia tak mampu untuk memalingkan pandangan matanya.

"Siapa dia?" pikir Naruto.

Kakashi mencoba meminta perhatian murid-muridnya. "Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu namanya. Dia adalah murid baru yang akan bergabunng dengan kelas ini. Jadi, kalian harus membantuanya."

"Naruto, bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silakan tanyakan pada Sasuke. Dia adalah ketua kelas disini." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang kelas dekat dengan jendela.

%-%-%

Break time…

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Ini neraka!" teriak Naruto dalam kepalanya. Dia sudah merasa sangat bosan berada dalam kelasnya. Selama belajar, semua perhatian selalu ada padanya.

"Sigh.. Kenapa hidupku tak pernah simple?" kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke yang sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto menghampirinya. "Uzumaki-san, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sopan.

Naruto langsung duduk tegak mendengar suara Sasuke. "Aku tak apa-apa." Kata Naruto. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan bangkit, berjalan pergi keluar dari kelas. Kakinya membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Sigh.. I wanna go Home!" Kata Naruto frustasi. Dia sama sekali tak mau berada di sekolah. Sangat membosankan dan tak menyenangkan. Sambil duduk di lantai, Naruto mulai tenggalam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang mencuekin dirinya. 'Kenapa dia tak menghiraukanku? Tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Ia sangat penasaran pada Naruto dan sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

'Hmm.. Gimana ya caranya?' pikirnya. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga tak menyadari kalau Sakura, Ino dan Karin memanggilnya.

%-%-%

Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atap sedang menikmati udara segar. Dia merasa ngantuk dan tertidur. Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang bisa dia lakukan selama free timenya. Objek foto yang baru serta mencetak foto yang lama.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat bosan berada dalam kelas bangkit dan berjalan menuju atap. Disana dia mendapati Naruto yang sedang tidur. 'Wow, ekspresinya tenang sekali.' Pikir Sasuke. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto dan memandang wajahnya.

Dia terus saja memandang Naruto dan menyadari beberapa hal. 'Bibirnya kelihatan lembut. Wajahnya imut pula, kayak cewek.' Pikir Sasuke. Pikirannya terus membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Naruto, dan suaranya saat merasa nikmat di tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun dati khayalannya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku bukan gay 'kan… Apa aku jatuh hati padanya?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto. Secara tak sadar, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu langsung berakhir saat Sasuke sadar akan perbuatannyanya. Dia langsung cepat-cepat berdiri dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Menciumnya secara tak sadar? Arg! I don't know anymore.' Pikir Sasuke yang panik. 'tapi, bibirnya lembut sekali. Aku merasa sempurna saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya.'

"Arg… sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi." Kata Sasuke. Dia segera lari menuju kelasnya. Dan Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Mimpiku, kenapa terasa nyata sekali?' pikir Naruto. Dia menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Mungkin sekolah tidak membosankan seperti yang kukira." Katanya. Dia bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke kelas.

%-%-%

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto dengan cepat merapikan mejanya. Dia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas. 'Semoga Iruka tak marah bila aku pulang terlambat.' Pikir Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan Naruto segera menyusulnya. Di loker sekolah, dia melihat Naruto membuka lokernya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Uzumaki-san." Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mengehentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Uchiha-san?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara bingung. 'Ada urusan apa dia denganku?'

"Panggil aja aku Sasuke. Kamu sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umm.. Tidak, aku masih ada urusan di tempat lain." Jawab Naruto kikuk. 'Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini sich? Apa karena senyumannya?' pikir Naruto.

"Well, sebelum kau pulang, apa kau mau melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" Kata Sasuke. Senyumannya tak hilang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bisa." Kata Naruto sopan. 'Aku tak mau berada dekatmu lebih lama lagi.' Dengan cepat, Naruto menutup lokernya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Naruto tak mau berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

'Lebih baik aku segera pulang. Keinginanku buat memotret jadi hilang.' Pikir Naruto kesal. Dia segera masuk dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke termenung di loker sekolah. 'Apa salahku pada anak itu? Kenapa dia menghindariku?' pikir Sasuke. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tak menyadari Sakura yang mendekatinya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura. Dia langsung mengandeng tangan Sasuke. (AN: -_-) "Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke yang baru sadar segera mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan Itachi-nii." Katanya.

Begitu lepas dari pelukan Sakura, Sasuke segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang merengek seperti anak kecil. 'Hampir saja.. Kenapa anak itu tak mau menyerah? Sudah jelas aku tak menyukainya.' Batin Sasuke. Dia segera menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

Tbc…

AN:

Yes! Finally the first chapter is finished. Butuh perjuangan yang lama dan berat untuk menyelesaikan chapter yang ini. Hehe Maaf aja kalau fic yang ini agak mengecewakan..

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi mereka yang telah mereview ceritaku ini. Aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk seterusnya ya. Berkat kalianlah aku punya keberanian untuk melanjutkan ficku ini. Tolong dukung aku terus, ya..

So, Don't Forget To RnR, Kay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Love**

**~Special chapter~**

**Collab with IsakaRuuVenesia..**

**Summary** : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya selama di sekolah ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Naruto.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, ShikaTema, ETC.

**Rating** : T for now

**Genre** : Romance dan Drama

**Warning! : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Here The Story:**

"Naruto" – Bicara

'Naruto' – Pikiran

_Naruto _– Flashback

Chapter 3 "The problem Arise"

Pagi itu, Naruto terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat menganggu pikirannya dengan masalah dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya. (AN: Naruto mimpi basah! ^^ hehe)

"Aku butuh Cold shower yang lama.." kata Naruto.

**Sasuke.**

Di saat yang sama, pada kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi paling indah sekaligus paling aneh. Betapa tidak, dia memimpikan si anak baru tengah berML ria dengan dirinya (AN: sweetdrop). Dia mengambil posisi duduk di kasurnya kemudian merenung sebentar, 'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memimpikannya sedangkan mengenalnya saja baru kemarin?'

Dia menengadah ke jam weker yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi—terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Pikirannya melayang, dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya agak tenang setelah bangun dari mimpi yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dia berjalan dari kasurnya kemudian membuka sebuah kotak panjang yang berada di meja belajarnya. Dia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah biola yang ukurannya terbilang kecil itu.

Mozart Moonlight Sonata menjadi lagu pilihannya untuk pagi itu. Dia melantunkan lagu itu dengan lembut sambil menutup kedua matanya. Samar-samar bayangan si anak baru muncul dalam pikirannya…

_Aku merindukkan dirinya._

**Naruto**

'Damn! Mimpi apa itu? What's gonna happen to me? Arghhh.' Naruto tidak berhenti mengumpat sedari tadi.

Dia duduk di lantai kamar mandi lalu menikmati guyuran cold shower-nya selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu dia bangkit, lalu mematikan keran shower-nya. Dia meraih kimono putih yang menggantung di gantungan kamar mandinya, lalu keluar dari sana.

Pakaian yang disediakannya untuk dipakai hari ini tidak digubrisnya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di kasur lalu meraih guling kesayangannya.

Dia terdiam lalu melirik selangkangannya (AN: nosebleed) dan terus bertanya-tanya tentang ketidakwajaran mimpinya tadi. Dia memeluk erat gulingnya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar, mimpi tadi benar-benar aneh, terlalu aneh. Dia sedang ber-ML dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui siapa.

"Arrgghhh! Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan mimpi bodoh itu?" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia melempar bantal yang dipegangnya sekuat tenaga dan tepat mengenai wajah Iruka yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Naruto-samaaaaaaa. APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?" Teriak Iruka marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis cengengesan.

"Ouppssii?"

%-%-%

Kediaman Uchiha…

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ruang makan kaget melihat Itachi. "Itachi-nii?" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Dia duduk dihadapan kakaknya. Suasana menjadi hening dan temperature ruangan mulai turun. Dia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan dingin. (AN: -_-)

"Good morning, otouto." Sapa Itachi ramah. Dia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dingin di antara mereka.

'Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?' pikir Sasuke curiga. Sejak kakaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. "Morning." Balasnya dengan nada datar.

Suasana kembali hening. Itachi sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa sedang Sasuke mengabaikan kehadirannya. 'Sigh.. Sampai kapan dia akan terus membenciku?' pikirnya. Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang sejak ayah membelikanmu apartement sendiri. Kenapa pulang sekarang?"

Itachi terdiam. "Apa tak boleh aku pulang untuk mengunjungi my baby brother?" balasnya dengan nada yang lembut dan senyum tulus.

Sasuke kaget mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Setelah beberapa saat, wajahnya memerah. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" katanya.

Senyum Itachi semakin melebar melihat reaksi adiknya. "Masih merasa malu ku panggil begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengoda.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah, mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. "I'm out of here!" katanya. Dia merasa sangat malu mendengar Itachi mengodanya. Dia segera pergi meningggalkan Itachi yang hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

'Haha… Dia masih tetap gampang digoda.'

%-%-%

Konoha Gakuen…

Sasuke Baru keluar dari mobilnya ketika dia melihat Naruto berjalan masuk gedung. Melihatnya, wajahnya menjadi panas dan pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh mimpinya. 'Ahh… Aku ingin mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku ketika…'

"SASUKE-SAMA!" panggil seseorang, membuyarkan khayalannya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, dia dapat melihat Sakura serta Ino melambaikan tangan.

"hn.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar dan dia segera berjalan pergi, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Sakura dan Ino.

Di loker sekolah, Gaara serta Neji menghampiri Sasuke. "Pagi, Sasuke."

"Pagi." Balas Sasuke dengan nada yang datar tanpa ekspresi. "Mana yang lain?"

"Oh, Kiba dan Hinata sudah lebih dulu. Dan Shikamaru… dia sedang bersantai di taman sekolah. By the way, mana fangirlmu yang menjengkelkan itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Tak tahu. Aku sudah meninggalkannya entah dimana." Kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dia kembali melihat Naruto. Dia sedang membuka dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari lokernya. Melihat Naruto membuat wajahnya kembali memanas dan dadanya berdebar-debar.

'Arg.. kenapa aku merasa seperti ini bila berdekatan dengannya?' pikir Sasuke jengkel. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menghampiri Naruto.

Gaara dan Neji terdiam melihat perilaku Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara pada Neji. "Mataku tak salah, bukan? Sasuke Uchiha menghampiri seseorang?"

"Yeah." Kata Neji. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan bingung kemudian memandang Sasuke.

**Sasuke**

_Oke, tenangkan diri._ Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dadanya semakin berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas. _Kau harus bisa menyapanya._

"Uzumaki-san!" panggil Sasuke. Walaupun dari luar dia kelihatanya biasa saja, dalam hatinya dia sangat gugup. Apalagi di tambah dengan mimpinya yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Naruto mengerakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke. Mata birunya memandang langung dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

_Matanya sangat indah… _

**NORMAL**

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san." Sapa Naruto sopan. Wajahnya memanas karena dia kembali teringat dengan mimpinya.

"Mau ke kelas bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh saja." 'sebenarnya aku tak mau.' Pikir Naruto. Alasan kenapa dia menerima ajakan Sasuke adalah untuk menghindari para gadis kurang kerjaan yang telah memandangnya dengan nafsu.

Kedua pemuda ini berjalan bersama-sama tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Ukh, lupakan! Lupakan mimpi itu! Aku tak butuh masalah hari ini' pikir Naruto.

Sasuke yang selalu mencuri pandang pada Naruto hanya tersenyum. 'Dia manis sekali.' Pikirnya.

"Sasuke-Kun!" panggil seseorang. Sasuke berbalik mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dari belakangnya, dia dapat melihat Karin berlari mendekatinya.

'ukh, apa mau wanita itu?' pikir Sasuke jengkel.

"Sepertinya kau ada urusan dengan Karin. Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua saja, ya? Aku ingin segera masuk kelas." Kata Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

Karin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Naruto. 'Wow, dia sangat gentlemen. Sudah ganteng, kaya pula.' Pikir Karin.

"Tak perlu, Uzumaki-san. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun. Pesan dari Kakashi-sensei."

"Apa pesannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada festival budaya. Semua ketua kelas diminta berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk membahas festival tahun ini." Jawab Karin.

"Ok."

"Festival budaya? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu?" kata Karin kaget.

"Sorry saja. Aku besar di London."

"Oh.. Aku jelaskan saja." Kata Sasuke. Dia, Karin dan Naruto berjalan bersama-sama ke kelas. Sasuke menjelaskan pada Naruto kegiatan apa yang ada selama festival budaya.

%-%-%

**Naruto **

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan Sasuke mengenai festival budaya di Konoha Gakuen. "Sigh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto sedang duduk santai di taman rumahnya berpikir tentang pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei.

**Flashback**

"_Semuanya, kalian pasti sudah tahu beberapa minggu lagi akan diadakan festival budaya. Tema kali ini adalah persahabatan dan kekeluargaan dalam kelas. Dan jangan lupa untuk mendiskusikan tentang stand kita tahun ini. Aku harap tahun kita tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin." Kata Kakashi._

_Semua yang ada dalam kelas langsung menjadi bersemangat. "Sensei? Siapa yang akan menjadi coordinator kita tahun ini? Tahun lalu Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara." Tanya salah seorang murid perempuan._

"_Hmm, bagaimana kalau tahun ini Sakura, Ino dan Karin?" usul Kakashi._

"_JANGAN!" teriak seluruh kelas secara bersama-sama. (kecuali Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Naruto)_

"_kenapa?"Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan._

_Semua perhatian tertuju pada dirinya. "apa aku salah bicara?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_semuanya! Tenanglah." Kata Kakashi._

"_Bagaimana kalau koordinatornya Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Uzumaki?" usul Neji._

_Kakashi terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "boleh juga. Yang jadi coordinator tahun ini adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto." Katanya._

"_APA! Aku tak mau!" kata Naruto._

"_Cih, troublesome." Kata Shikamaru._

'_YES! Waktukku bersama Naruto bertambah banyak'__ pikir Sasuke._

"_Kenapa? Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih akrab dengan teman sekelasmu karena kau murid pindahan." Kata Kakashi. Setelah berkata begitu, ia segera keluar kelas._

**Flashback End**

"ARG! I Don't Know anymore!" Teriak Naruto.

%-%-%

Kediaman Uchiha…

"Sasuke, waktunya makan malam." Panggil Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyusun rencana untuk membuat Naruto jatuh hati padanya berhenti ketika mendengar suara ibunya. Dia segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan telah berkumpul semua anggota keluarganya. Fukagu, Mikoto dan Itachi sedang membicarakan sesuatu ketika dia mengambil tempat duduk di meja.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran. Dia mengambil makanannya dan memakannya perlahan-lahan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh, teman lama ayah dan ibu akan pulang dari London bulan depan. Kau tahu, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina istrinya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Aku ingat. Mereka punya dua orang putra. Yang seorang sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Cristie dan tinggal di Washinton DC. Yang seorang lagi.. ah, dia lebih muda darimu Sasuke. Katanya sih, dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen setelah lulus kuliah teknologi dan fotografi di London."

"Yeah, aku ingat. Naru-kun, bukan? Dia bagaikan Minato Mini-me. Mirip sekali." Sambung Fugaku.

"Tapi sikapnya sangat mirip Kushina."

"Aku tahu. Semoga saja kejahilannya sudah menghilang. Aku tak mau mengulang kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu." Kata Fugaku.

Mikoto dan Fugaku terlalu hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka sehingga tak sadar pendangan bingung yang di berikan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kau mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, aniki?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua saja disini. Ayo, ototou." Kata Itachi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

%-%-%

"Aku benci murid baru itu! Dia merebut kesempatanku untuk membuktikan diri pada Sasuke-kun.!" Kata Sakura kesal dalam kamarnya yang serba pink. (AN: EWWWW! Pink.. I hate PINK!)

"Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu." Kata Sakura dengan anda yang penuh kebencian. Dalam kepalanya telah tersusun barbagai macam rancana untuk mempermalukan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto mendapat firasat yang sangat tidak enak. 'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan menimpaku.'

"Naruto-sama?" panggil Iruka.

"Ya?"

"Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama telah menunggu anda di ruang tamu." Kata Iruka.

Mendengar perkataan Iruka, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui godparentsnya. Dia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mereka.

Begitu dia masuk ruang tamu, Naruto langsung melempar dirinya dalam pelukan Tsunade. "Baa-chan! Ero-jii-san!" teriak Naruto senang. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Don't call me that, Brat!" kata Jiraiya. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Then don't call me brat. Maybe I stop call you old. But, face reality, you old." Kata Naruto membalas Jiraiya dari pelukan Tsunade.

"KAU!"

"Jiraiya, berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru? Sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Yeah. Tapi, aku kurang bisa menyesuaikan diri di sekolah." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade bingung. 'Aneh, kenapa ia tak bisa menyesuaikan diri? Padahal anak ini sangat easy going.'

"Aku tahu! Pasti karena ada saingan di sekolah bukan? Murid cowok populer yang dingin yang ingin dekat denganmu." Tebak Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya dapat memandang Jiraiya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ka.. Kau.. Tahu dari mana?"

"Eh, aku benar?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hehe.. aku hanya menebak saja. Tak menyangka kalau benar." Kata Jiraiya dengan tawa gugup. "Jadi, siapa cowok itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Naruto datar.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ya.. Aku harus memperhatikannya." Kata Tsunade lirih. Dia terlalu melindung Naruto dan sangat tak mau bila Naruto sakit hati.

"So, Naruto, apa ada gadis cantik yang menarik di kelakmu?" Tanya Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, cewek menarik?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget. Dia memcoba berpikir, "hmm, tak ada tuh yang menarik perhatianku. Uang ada hanya fangirl yang menyebalkan."

"Aku harus mengubah pertanyaanku." Kata Jiraiya lirih. "Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm, ada sih. Kau tahu yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha? Entah kenapa, sejak aku masuk, dia memcoba memdekatiku. Dan lagi, perasaanku jadi aneh, bila dia ada di dekatku." Jawabnya.

"Heh… Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha ya. Seleramu bagus juga." Kata Jiraiya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya langsung merasa wajahnya memerah. "Ero-Jii-san! Itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Sudahlah, kita ganti topik saja. Apa kedua orang tuamu sudah member kabar?" kata Tsunade yang menganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum meneleponku."

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu keadaan mereka." Kata Jiraiya saat melihat ekspresi Tsunade yang mulai panik.

Malam itu, Naruto, Jiraiya dan Tsunade berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Mengakrabkan diri seorang dengan yang lain.

%-%-%

Festival budaya Konoha Gakuen selalu di laksanakan setelah ulangan tengah semester. Semua murid Konoha Gakuen yang baru saja selesai ujian langsung di sibukkan dengan persiapan festival.

Kelas 2-Z..

"Jadi, kalian sudah menentukan apa yang akan kita buat tahun ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka sedang rapat, membicarakan stand yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka fashion shop?" usul Sakura.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan tema tahun ini, Sakura." Kata Neji dengan nada yang datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat lomba saja?"

"Lomba yang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lomba yang mengutamakan kerja sama? Misalkan saja kita menyuruh seseorang menyembunyikan berang yang harus dicari oleh peserta bersama patnernya?" usul Naruto.

"Kalian setuju?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika dia melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang serius mempertimbangkan ide Naruto.

"Yeah!" Kata Kiba yang bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga membuka café maid?" saran Hinata.

"Boleh juga. Kalian yang cewek aja yang mengurusnya." Kata Sasuke cepat saat dia melihat ekspersi Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sepanjang hari itu, anak-anak kelas 2-Z sibuk menyusun rencana mengenai lomba yang akan mereka adakan. Semua yang akan terlibat sudah di berikan tugas masing-masing.

%-%-%

"*sigh* selesai juga." Kata Naruto yang kecapaian. Dia duduk di taman sekolah, memandang sekelilingnya yang indah. 'Andai saja aku membawa kamera.' Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang bagaikan malaikat berdiri di antara perpohonan.

"Uchiha-san.. Ada perlu apa?"

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Aku belum ingin pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Well, aku lagi nggak ingin di rumah. Soalnya kakakku lagi pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh.." hanya itu respon Naruto. Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka.

"Hmm, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja. Aku sama sekali tak mau kalau temanku memanggiku dengan formal seperti itu." Kata Sasuke.

'Teman.. dia menganggap aku temannya.' Pikir Naruto. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menghangat. "Baiklah, Sasuke-san. Aku mau minta tolong."

"Apa?"

"Mau tidak kau jadi modelku?"

"Model apa?"

"Ano.. Aku hobi memotret. Tapi, aku belum menemukan objek yang menarik perhatianku selain kau. Jadi, boleh..?"

'Dia tertarik padaku? Aku tak salah dengar, bukan?' pikir Sasuke yang sudah berada di awan-awan. "Aku mau."

"Thank you!" kata Naruto yang segera memeluk Sasuke. Ketika dia sadar akan tindakannya, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kata Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. 'Dia memelukku. Apa mungkin, Naruto juga punya perasaan terhadapku?' pikir Sasuke, wajahnya memerah. Sementara dia sedang sibuk berpikir, telepon genggamnya bergetar.

'Siapa?' pikir Sasuke jengkel. Dia membuka telepon genggamnya dan melihat no Itachi di layar. 'Mau apa dia meneleponku?'

"Sasuke-san?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus segera pulang." Kata Sasuke. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di taman.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Sakura memandang kesal pada Naruto. 'Sejak dia datang, tak ada yang lancar dalam hidupku. Bebari sekali dia memeluk Sasuke-kun?' pikir Sakura yang sangat kesal.

"Lihat saja, Uzumaki. Kau akan menyesal telah datang kemari." Kata Sakura. Dia memandang benci pada Naruto yang sama sekali tak sadar akan sekelilingnya. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi.

'Entah kenapa, perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi padaku.' Pikir Naruto yang memandang langit. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

TCB…

AN:

Yay, selesai juga chapter 3nya. Semoga kalian suka lanjutannya, ya.. jangan lupa untuk review fic ini.. maaf saja kalau ceritanya agak kacau, maklum baru blajar nulis ^^ hehe..

Dan maaf bila lanjutannya lama di upload. Sibuk blajar buat ujian. Soalnya gue anak kelas ujian, jadinya sibuk blajar deh.. Hehe

Kirimin ide buat lanjutin fic ini ya.. aq kehabisan ide!

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya selama di sekolah ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto.

Title: Lost in Love

Pairing: Sasunaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, ShikaTema, etc..

Rating : M for save

Genre : Romance dan Drama

**Warning: YAOI, don't like, don't read.**

**Here The Story:**

"Naruto" – Bicara

'Naruto' – Pikiran

_Naruto _– Flashback

Chapter 4 "Kejutan"

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. 2 hari lagi festival budaya Konoha Gakuen akan segera dimulai. Para siswa semakin sibuk dengan persiapan acara kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah menentukan pengawas peserta?" Tanya Naruto setelah memastikan kelompoknya telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik.

"Eh, pengawas?"

"Ya, pengawas. Orang yang akan mengawasi setiap pasangan yang ikut lomba ini."

"Oh. Tugas itu sudah ku serahkan pada Yui, Kiba, Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Sejak di mulainya persiapan festival, hubungan Naruto dengan teman-temannya semakin akrab. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sekolahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Yui yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku dengar dari Sasuke kau suka memotret. Apa kau bisa membantu klub fotografer?" Tanya Hinata. "Temanku dari Klub fotografer meminta tolong padaku karena mereka kekurangan orang."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto menjadi senang. "Boleh." Kata Naruto cepat. Dia sangat ingin memotret.

"Thank you, Naruto. Kau sangat menolong." Kata Hinata yang sangat berterima kasih.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke. Dia menghampiri Naruto, Hinata, dan Yui.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Salah satu anggota kelompokku terluka dan kami membutuhkan tenaga bantuan bantuan. Stand makanannya belum selesai."

"Ok. Aku ikut Sasuke dulu, ya." Kata Naruto, berjalan mengikut Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Mereka berdua akrab, ya." Komentar Yui yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjauh dan sibuk beradu mulut, dilihat dari gerakan tubuh mereka.

"Ya. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau mereka bisa seakrab itu. Padahal mereka saling mencuekin saat Naruto baru masuk." Balas Hinata yang hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata, Yui, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Cepat kemari, aku butuh bantuan!" panggik Kiba.

"Coming!" Kata Yui dan Hinata bersamaan.

%-%-%

"*sigh* selesai juga." Kata Naruto yang kelelahan. Dia duduk di tangga lantai 2 bersama dengan Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke setuju jadi model Naruto, hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Begitu pulang perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto semakin dalam.

"Hn."

"Neh, Sasuke. Baru-baru ini aku mendengar gossip yang aneh." kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, pulang sekolah kemarin, salah seorang kohai menghampiriku. Dia bertanya kalau apa aku pacaran sama kamu dengan sedih. Aku tentu saja membantahnya. Kita berdua hanya teman kan?" kata Naruto.

Mendengar kata – hanya teman – membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena Naruto hanya menganggapnya teman. 'hanya teman, ya?' pikirnya sedih. Dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau Naruto sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi, memcoba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"..uke.. Sa..ke.. Sasuke!" teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sa.." Naruto berniat untuk memaksa Sasuke memberitahu apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Hanya saja, sebelum dia bisa mengiterogasi Sasuke, telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

Dengan perasaan kesal, dia mengangkat teleponnya. "Hallo?"

"Naruto-sama?"

"Iruka? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Anda ada dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ok, ok. Aku pulang. Jangan berteriak seperti itu." Kata Naruto sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Oh, Iruka. Dia adalah pengasuhku. Dia sudah memarahiku, menyuruhku pulang." Kata Naruto. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Aku pulang duluan, ya." Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang." Kata Sasuke setelah melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7. Dengan cepat, dia segera menyusul Naruto yang berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

%-%-%

Kediaman Namikaze..

"APA!"

"Tolong jangan teriak sekeras itu, Naruto-sama."

"Apa maksudmu kaa-san dan Tou-san akan datang?" kata Naruto dengan berang. Dia sama sekali tak menerima kabar kedatangan kedua orang tuanya dengan baik. "Kenapa aku sama seklai tak diberi kabar?"

Kali ini Iruka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ano.. saya minta maaf kalau tak mamberi tahu. Tapi itu adalah perintah dari tuan Minato. Jadi, saya tak berani malawan." Kata Iruka membela diri.

Naruto jatuh tersandar di kursinya. "Kapan mereka akan sampai?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya setelah diam selama beberapa menit.

"Saya tak tahu. Mereka hanya menyuruh saya untuk memberi tahu anda bahwa mereka akan datang."

"pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri." Perintah Naruto dengan nada yang dingin.

Mendengar perintah Naruto, Iruka segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk berpikir.

'menyengkelkan. Kenapa mereka tak member tahu akan menyusulku? Apa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan? Kalau tak salah, waktu baa-chan dan Ero-jii-san datang, mereka juga bertanya kabar kaa-san dan tou-san.' Pikir Naruto.

"Aku sangat yakin. Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tunggu saja, ya. Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata Naruto penuh tekad. Pikirannya telah penuh dengan 'prank' yang akan dia lakukan.

%-%-%

Kediaman Uchiha…

"Mikoto, tadi kamu menerima telepon dari mana?" tanya Fugaku ketika melihat istrinya masuk kamar tidur mereka.

"Oh, Kushina. Katanya mereka sudah sampai di Jepang dan sedang menginap di hotel Suna. Katanya mereka mau member kejutan buat Naruto saat festival budaya nanti." Jawab Mikoto singkat sebelum bergabung dengan suaminya di tempat tidur.

**(Lemon begin)**

"Oh.." itulah reaksi yang dia dapatkan dari Fugaku. Suasana menjadi hening sebelum Fugaku segera memeluk Mikoto dan menciumannya dengan lembut.

Mikoto yang tahu maksud Fugaku hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan dirinya dalam pelukan suaminya itu. Ciuman yang berawal dengan lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas.

Fugaku yang awalnya hanya menempalkan bibirnya kemudian mulai mengulumnya dan mengigit bibir bawah Mikoto, meminta ijin untuk masuk dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai meraba-raba dada Mikoto sementara lidahnya sibuk menyusuri bagian dalam mulut Mikoto.

"Ahh…" Desah Mikoto yang merasakan kenikmatan dari gerakan lidah fugaku dalam mulutnya. "Fu.. ga… ku.."

"Mikoto-chan.." kata Fugaku sebelum menyerang mulut Mikoto lagi dan mulai membuka baju keduanya. Dia mulai mengarahkan tangannya menuju bagian bawah tubuh Mikoto.

"Fugaku.. Ah…" Desah Mikoto semakin menjadi-jadi. Bibir Fugaku meninggalkan mulutnya dan berjalan ke lehernya. Dia menciumi dan mengulum bagian sensitive di leher Mikoto meninggalkan kissmark.

Dari leher Mikoto, bibirnya mulai berjalan menuju payudara Mikoto. Sementara tangannya memanjakan bagian bawah tubuh istrinya itu.

"Ah…" teriak Mikoto ketika Fugaku memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vagina Mikoto. Dia memaju-mundurkan jarinya sementara mulutnya sibut di payudara Mikoto.

Kegiatan mereka itu berlangsung cukup lama sebelum Fugaku memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina istrinya.

"AH… Sa.. kit.." keluh Mikoto.

"Ah…" Desah Fugaku yang merasakan kenikmatan ketika penisnya memasuki vagina Mikoto. Dia menunggu Mikoto terbiasa dengan penisnya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggannya.

"Fugaku!" "Mikoto!" teriak keduanya ketika memcapai klimaks. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto tertidur dalam pelukan Fugaku.

**(Lemon End)**

Malam itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara desahan dari Ibunya yang cukup keras. Wajahnya merah padam, membanyangkan kegiatan kedua orang tuanya malam itu.

%-%-%

Hari H festival budaya Konoha Gekuen..

Semua siswa sibuk dengan stand kelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sibuk menarik tamu ke stand mereka. Berkat kerjasama dengan klub drama, Naruto dan Sasuke memakai kostum yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Karena penampilan mereka itu, banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi kelas mereka. Selain membuat lomba, kelas mereka juga membuat café maid. Setiap pelayan di café mereka mengenakan seragam maid.

"Welcome." Sapa Sakura yang memakai baju pelayan berwarna pink menyapa sepasang tamu yang baru. Tamu itu adalah orang tua dari Sasuke.

"Mari, saya antar ke meja anda." Katanya lagi mengantar Fugaku dan Mikoto ke meja pojok. Meski di luar Sakura berusaha bersikap professional, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat gugup.

'Aku harus memperlihatkan sisi manisku pada mereka. Aku pasti punya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk bersama Sasuke-sama.' Pikir Sakura.

Setelah fugaku dan Mikoto duduk, Sakura mengeluarkan menu dan memnyerahkannya pada mereka. Kemudian bertanya, "Mau pesan apa?"

Mikoto dan Fugaku melihat-lihat menu dan tersenyum. "Aku mau sweet tea dan chocolate cake yang small, ya." Kata Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura. Dia menyukai pelayan ini karena ramah dan mudah senyum.

"Aku Black coffe saja." Kata Fugaku datar.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Pesanan anda akan segera saya antarkan." Kata Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Anak itu ramah, ya. Cantik pula. Apa dia cocok jadi pasangan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum manis pada Fugaku.

"Hn.. Aku tak yakin Sasuke suka anak itu." Kata Fugaku datar dan melirik jam tangannya. "Kapan Minato dan Kushina akan sampai?"

"Hmm, tak tahu. Mungkin 15 menit lagi." Jawab Mikoto santai.

Sakura yang sempat mendengar perkataan Mikoto sebelum pergi mengambil pesanan mereka sangat senang. 'Yes, aku punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke-sama.' Sayangnya, dia tak mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

Setelah mengambil pesanan Mikoto dan Fugaku, dia kembali dan memberikan pesanan mereka. "Silakan menikmati." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, mencoba merebut hati orang tua Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Bila ada yang dibutuhkan, silakan panggil saya."\

Sebelum Sakura berjalan pergi, Mikoto menahannya. "Maaf, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke berada?"

"Oh, dia dan Naruto sedang mencari tamu untuk stand kelas kami." Jawab Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

10 menit kemudian…

"Sasuke.. kita kabur aja, yuk." Ajak Naruto ketika melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis muda di belakangnya.

"Yeah." Jawab Sasuke sebelum lari meninggalkan Naruto.

"AHH! Kau curang, teme!" kata Naruto yang lari menyusul Sasuke.

Sementara itu, kedua orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina sedang duduk santai bersama dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Café ini nyaman, ya." Komentar Kushina.

"Yeah." Balas Mikoto.

Kedua wanita itu sibuk mengobrol dan membiarkan suami mereka. Minato dan Fugaku hanya memandang istri mereka dan menghela nafas.

"Minato, apa yang harus kita perbuat dengan mereka?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jangan tanya aku. Dan dimana anakku itu?"

Setelah berkata demikian, pintu café terbuka dan masuklah Naruto disusul oleh Sasuke. "Ha! I win, teme!" kata Naruto.

"Ini bukan pertandingan, Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Minato yang melihat Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya sebelum memeluknya. "Naru-chan!"

"To…Tou-san?" kata Naruto yang kaget melihat ayahnya. "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Minato, lepaskan Naruto. Kau membuat scene disini." Kata Kushina dengan nada tegas.

Minato yang mendengar nada bicara istrinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berbisik pada anaknya. "Ibumu itu sangat menyeramkan."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Naruto tak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia sama sekali tak sadar semua perhatian yang ada di café tertuju padanya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh, 2 hari yang lalu kami sampai di jepang." Jawab Kushina sebelum mencium Naruto di pipinya.

"Kenapa tak menelepon? Aku'kan bisa menjemput kalian."

"Kami ingin ini jadi kejutan buatmu." Kata Minato lembut pada Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah slesai? Kita harus kembali kerja." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, perkenalkan Sasuke Uchiha, teman baikku." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke pada orang tuanya.

"Hello.."

Minato dan Kushina memandang Sasuke. Kushina tersenyum melihat sikap sopan Sasuke sementara Minato meledak tertawa. Semua yang ada kecuali Kushina bingung melihat Minato tertawa.

"Oi, Fugaku.. anakmu ini kok tak mirip denganmu?" tanyannya di sela-sela tawannya.

Fugaku melihat Minato dengan pandangan membunuh. "Jangan tertawa, Minato. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tak mirip denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Perkataan Fugaku malah mambuat Minato tertawa semakin keras. "Haha.." Naruto dan Sasuke memandang orang tua mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Tou-san, kau kenal dengan orang tuanya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Minato yang berusaha menahan tawanya menjawab, "Yup. Teman baik selama sekolah. Bukan begitu, Fugaku?"

"Lain kali, jangan berjanda yang berlebihan Minato. Kenapa kau suka sekali menertawakanku?" tanya Fugaku yang masih kesal.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku cuma bercanda. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa jadi anak yang sopan seperti ini sedangkan kau sangan dingin dan pemberontak. Jadi ingat kejadian itu." Kata Minato.

"Honey, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain? Kalian berdua membuat scene disini." Kata Mikoto.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di Nightmare Club malam ini?" usul Kushina.

"Ok." Kata Mikoto sebelum memghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau sudah selesai tugas, bukan?"

"Yeah. Kaa-san mau aku mengantar kaa-san?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami sudah akan pulang. Ada janji dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah, tidak. Aku masih ada tugas sebagai salah satu panitia." Kata Sasuke. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur café.

Sementara itu, Naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depan café bercakap-cakap. "Kalian akan pulang mala mini, bukan?"

"Yeah." Kata Minato seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Aduh, sudah jam begini. Kita harus segera kembali ke hotel, Shina."

"Eh, sudah mau pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah, ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan. See you tonight, kiddo!" kata Minato Memberantakan rambut Naruto dan berjalan pergi.

"Tou-san~~" rengek Naruto, memcoba memrapikan kembali rambutnya.

"See you tonight, son." Kata Kushina memcium pipi Naruto sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, menyusul Minato yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi, Naruto berjalan masuk café dan segera di kelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tadi itu orang tuamu, uzumaki? Masih muda yah~~"

"Ibumu cantik banget~~"

"Ayahmu keren banget, loh. Kenapa tak kenalkan pada kami?"

Naruto yang di kerumuni sangat bingung. "Kalian ini… Mind your own bussines!" kata Shikamaru yang menjadi marah melihat sikap teman sekelasnya. "Masih ada tamu yang lain, cepat kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing!" perintah Shikamaru dengan tegas.

"Thank's Shikamaru."

"Cih, troublesome~~"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Haha… almost everything is trouble some to you, Shikamaru." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia berjalan masuk dapur café, meninggalkan shikamaru. Dia berganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju klub fotografi.

%-%-%

Nightmare Club…

"So, Minato… Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hmm, Soal Naruto dan Sasuke?" balas Minato.

"Begitulah.. Dari pengamatanku, Sasuke punya perasaan pada Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita coba jadikan mereka pasangan?"

"hmm.. Itu ide yang bagus.."

Kushina dan Mikoto yang pergi memesan makanan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oh, hanya rencana untuk menbuat Sasuke dan Naruto jadian." kata Minato.

"He~~ Ikut sertakan kami juga, dong~~" kata Kushina. Ekspresi wajahnya menjanjikan kekacauan.

"Silakan~ Kami membutuhkan bantuan Itachi juga.." Kata Minato.

Sementara keempat orang itu menyusun rencana mereka, Sasuke sedang merenung dalam kamarnya, memandang langit malam.

'*sight* Apa yang harus kulakukan..? Perasaan Naruto tak sama dengan perasaanku padanya.. Bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya jatuh hati padanya?' pikir Sasuke yang sedang depresi.

Dan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memcuci foto miliknya mendapat firasat buruk. 'Semoga firasatku ini salah.' pikir Naruto.

Tbc…

AN:

Akhirnya slesai juga ^^

Maaf, ya kalau lama.. soalnya sibuk dengan sekolah dan laptopku sempat rusak. Bukan itu saja, aku juga lagi dalam proses nulis 4 crita.. hehe^^ Jadi lama di update, deh.. Moga-moga kalian suka sama lanjutannya..

Oh ya, maaf aja kalau limenya nggak hot.. This is my first time write lemon~~ hehe^^ so, Mind to R 'n R?

~Naru-Chan-lover99~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:**

I'm so sorry,,,

Aku berhenti Update karna udah sibuk dengan kuliah dan lanjutan ficku terhapus dari komku TT^TT

Really sorry…

Don't worry,,

Aku pasti akan melanjutkan ficku,,

Tapi mungkin akan makan waktu, karna itu tolong bersabar, aku harus baca ulang ficku untuk mencari inspirasi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritannya. Jika kalian mempunyai ide, tolong PM aq ato review ficku, ya..

Thanks for you attention and understanding..

Again, I really sorry about this..

Have a Nice day!

naru-chan-lover99


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya selama di sekolah ketika murid paling popular menyukainya dan dia menjadi orang yang paling di benci oleh seluruh murid perempuan? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto.

Title: Lost in Love

Pairing: Sasunaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, ShikaTema, dan yang lainnya

Ranting : T for now

Genre : Romance dan Drama

**Warning: YAOI, don't like, don't read.**

Here The Story:

"Naruto" – Bicara

'Naruto' – Pikiran

_Naruto_ – Flashback

Chapter 5 "I'm in Love - Part 1"

Kediaman Uchiha...

Fukagu dan Minato sedang duduk mengobrol di ruang keluarga ketika mereka mendengar suara tawa Kushina dan Mikoto. Mata mereka memandang ruang kerja Fugaku, tempat kedua istri mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Fukagu, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Minato kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang aku tahu, apapun yang mereka bicarakan itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk kita. Kamu masih ingat dengan kejadian hari itu? Ketika kita membuat marah mereka karena sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua ketika sedang shooping?" kata Fukagu. Wajahnya memucat mengigat kejadian itu.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Minato juga ikut memucat. Dengan suara gemetar dia berkata, "Jangan ingatkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan hukuman mereka…" katanya. Kedua pria itu tengelam dalam ingatan mereka.

Di saat yang sama, Kushina dan Mikoto sedang membicarakan rencana mereka untuk menjadikan Naruto dan Sasuke sabagai Couple.

"Neh, Kushi-chan,, bagaimana kalau kita buat mereka ketemu secara kebetulan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Nah,, I don't that gonna work. Naruto sangat jago mencari excuse untuk kabur dari seseorang. Oh ya, bukannya festival sekolah mereka masih tersisa beberapa hari? Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong sama Tsunade-sama?"

"Minta tolong sama Tsunade-sama? Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Kushina tersenyum kemudian mendekati Mikoto. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Mikoto. Expressi wajah Mikoto yang biasa saja berubah ketika dia mendengar apa yang dibisakan oleh Kushina.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Kushina.. aku akan menghubungi Tsunade-sama. Bisakah kau memberi tahu Fukagu dan Minato rencana ini?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sure."

%-%-%

Festival Budaya hari kedua, ruang kelas 2-Z

"NO! I don't wanna wear that outfit" teriak Naruto memberontak dalam pelukan Kiba. Di hadapannya berdiri Shikamaru memengang baju pelayan berwarna Biru dan di sampingnya telah berdiri Neji dan Hinata dengan perlengkapan Make-up. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, berdiri Kakashi dengan expressi wajah kegirangan.

"Ayolah, jangan memberontak." Kata Kiba yang sedang setengah mati menahan Naruto. "Shika, cepat ganti bajunya sebelum dia lepas. Aku sudah tak kuat menahannya."

"Ok." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. Dia dengan bantuan Hinata menganti baju yang dikenakan oleh Naruto dengan Baju pelayan yang telah disiapkan.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke baru saja sampai di sekolah, karna hari ini dia tugasnya nanti siang. "Nah, where should I go to kill time?" katanya. Dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah, salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Di tempat lain, Minato dan Fukagu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kita membujuk Sasuke, Fukagu? Kau tahu?"

"Umm, aku juga bingung… Anak itu sangat tak suka dengan acara seperti ini… Hmm.. what should we do?"

"Apa yang dia sukai, Fukagu…? Atau apa kau punya bahan blackmailed?" Tanya Minato

"I don't." kata Fukagu murung. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan ide yang akan membantu mereka menghindari neraka, no sex for about a months.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bujuk dia dengan foto Naruto? Aku punya beberapa foto naruto saat dia masih kecil juga fotonya saat dia di paksa pakai dress oleh Kushina.." kata Minato.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Itu akan membuatnya tertarik untuk ikut event itu. Oh ya, kita harus rahasiakan contest apa yang harus dia ikuti itu. kalau dia tahu, mana mungkin dia akan setuju." Kata Fukagu sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina kemarin malam.

Flashback start!

"_Tugas kalian adalah membujuk sasuke untuk mengikuti Kontest Prince and Princess Konoha." Kata Kushina. Dia memandang Minato dan Fukagu dengan pandangan tajam. "Dan kalian tak boleh gagal. No sex for a month if you fail!" katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Minato dan Fukagu yang membeku…?"_

Flashback end!

Keduanya kembali menghela nafas. "Minato, kenapa istri kita menyeramkan, ya?" Tanya Fukagu pada Minato.

"Aku juga ngak tahu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari Sasuke dan membujuknya. Contest itu akan dimulai jam 1 nanti." Kata Minato.

%-%-%

"hei, apa kau tahu di café kelas 2-z ada pelayan yang sangat manis?"

"benarkah? Ayo kita lihat, yuk."

Di lingkungan Konoha Gakuen sedang tersebar kabar yang mengatakan ada seorang gadis manis di café kelas 2-z. banyak pengunjung yang dating sehingga keadaan café sangat ramai.

"Naru-chan, ada tamu baru di meja no. 10. Layani mereka." Kata shikamaru yang merupakan penanggung jawab café.

Seorang pelayan dengan baju pelayan yang manis, rambut pirang panjang serta mata biru berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang mereka jadikan tempat istirahat dengan expressi wajah kesal. Dia adalah Naruto yang dipaksa memakai baju pelayan wanita.

Ino yang kebetula melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan perasaan cemburu. 'kenapa lelaki kayak dia sangat cocok memakai baju itu? Dia kelihatan manis dan mengambil hati semua pelanggan di tempat ini.' Pikirnya dengan kesal.

Pada saat yang sama, 'kenapa ini terjadi padaku?' piker Naruto. Expressi wajahnya telah berubah dari expressi kesal jadi expressi merajuk. Dia mengambil daftar menu dari kasir dan berjalan menuju meja no. 10.

"Selamat siang. Saya Naru yang akan melayani anda. Ini menu yang tersedia di café ini. Silakan melihat-lihat menunya terlebih dahulu. Bila anda sudah siap memesan, silakan memanggil saya." Katanya dengan nada sopan dan senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

Tamu meja no. 10 adalah sekelompok pemuda yang cukup ganteng. Mereka memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat kemudian memandang satu sama lain. "Naru-chan~~~! Apa menu yang kamu sarankan buat kami?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"hmmm… bagaimana kalau mengambil menu special kami pada hari ini?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Ok, kami pesan itu. 4 porsi, ya.."

"minumnya?"

"umm, 2 cappucino dan 2 coffe."

"cold or hot?"

"hot, please"

"Okay. Saya ulangi lagi pesanannya. 4 menu special, 2 cappucino dan 2 coffe, ya? Kami akan segera menyiapkannya." Kata Naruto. Dia mengambil kembali daftar menu dan berjalan menuju counter dapur.

Sebelum dia berjalan jauh, salah satu dari tamu itu memanggilnya kembali. "Aku mau bertanya, jam 1 nanti akan ada contest Prince and Princess of Konoha Gakuen, apakah kamu akan ikut serta?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terdiam. "Sorry, aku tak akan ikut serta. Kami telah mengutus pelayan lain untuk ikut."

"Kenapa? Padahal kamu yang paling manis diantara semua pelayan yang ada di sini." Kata pemuda yang lain.

Naruto POV

'Paling manis? Matamu kau taruh dimana?' pikirku. Aku sangat membenci tipe pemuda seperti ini. Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan aku berkata, " aku sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk mengikuti contest seperti itu."

"Permisi, aku masih punya kerjaan" kataku dengan nada dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal. Setelah menyerahkan pesanan di counter dapur, aku berjalan menuju tempat istirahat.

Narmal POV

Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto. "kenapa sikapmu begitu pada tamu?" tanyanya.

"aku kesal! Kenapa mereka harus bertanya begitu? Apa mereka tak membaca soal peserta yang ikut di bulletin board kita?"

"cih, troublesome.. oh ya, sepertinya kakashi-sensei lupa untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau juga akan ikut serta dalam contest itu. Sebagai Uzu Naru." Kata Shikamaru sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku.

Tbc….

A/N:

Maaf ya agak pendek. Aku sedikit kehabisan Ide..

Hehehe ^/^

Mau nanya pendapat kalian nih…

Bagaimana aku lanjutkan crita ini? PM aq ato review aja..

Btw,, apa ada yang mau jadi editor aku? Supaya critaku jadi lebih teratur lagi..

Yang mau, PM ya..

Thanks ya, buat all yang mau baca critaku ini.

Jangan lupa untuk Review!

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikut!

PS: will be busy with college!


End file.
